For thy happiness
by Leila Zen
Summary: Dia membuang kekuatannya sebagai Endless, bukan membuang dirinya yang lain. Dia memutuskan untuk menjadi mortal supaya dia bisa berbahagia dengan mereka, dan bisa membagikannya dengan dirinya yang lain. BoFIV, SHOUNEN-AI, FouRyu, AR, OOC, DLDR. RnR please?
**For thy Happiness**

.

 **Disclaimer** : Breath of Fire IV punya Capcom. Utsurowazaru Mono - Breath of Fire IV (manga) punya Hitoshi Ichimura. Yang saya punya hanya cerita nista ini.

 **Pairing** : Fou-Lu x Ryu

 **WARNING** : CONTAINS SHOUNEN-AI, Probably OOC, AR, typo, dan masih banyak kekurangan yang harus dimaklumi readers.

Enjoy my fic, guys. It's my first fic of this fandom! :3

.

.

.

.

Matahari terbenam di ufuk barat Hesperia. Cahaya jingganya menembus celah-celah daun dari deretan pohon di hutan dipinggir desa Sonne. Dua orang pemuda berjubah, yang ternyata merupakan seorang Endless yang telah melepaskan kekuatannya dan memutuskan untuk menjadi manusia, mereka menghentikan langkah mereka tepat di tengah hutan.

"Oke, kita akan berkemah disini. Bisa kau tolong carikan kayu bakar? Aku akan menyiapkan tempat ini, sambil menjaga barang-barang kita." ucap sang pemuda bersurai biru, Ryu, pada rekan seperjalanannya sambil meletakkan ranselnya ditanah. Tapi kelihatannya yang diajak bicara malah terdiam, tak menunjukkan respon apapun.

"Fou-Lu?..."

Dia masih saja melamun. Tidak salah lagi, ini pasti gara-gara dia mengunjungi desa ini, dan melihat tempat tinggal gadis yang bernama Mami yang kini sudah di penuhi debu, dan juga mendapat sedikit makian dari tuan tanah disana.

Kalau melihat Fou-Lu bergalau seperti ini, rasanya kini Ryu juga ikut galau. Mungkin meski kekuatan mereka telah hilang, tapi mereka masih terhubung satu sama lain. Bagaimana pun juga, mereka ini adalah satu pastinya.

"Hei! Halo? Ryu kepada Fou-Lu, kau bisa dengar aku?"

Fou-Lu hanya menoleh, lalu mengangguk. Ryu menghela, ia tahu kalau membawa Fou-Lu kembali ke Sonne bukan ide yang bagus. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Saat ia bertanya padanya tentang tempat mana yang akan mereka kunjungi setelah mereka resmi menjadi mortal, Fou-Lu menjawab Sonne.

"Aku tahu harusnya kita pergi ke Wyndia dulu, baru ke Sonne. Setidaknya nanti suasana hatimu akan sedikit lebih baik setelah bertemu dengan teman-teman."

"Aku sedang tidak mempermasalahkan kenanganku dulu di desa ini." Fou-Lu langsung menyanggah.

"Benarkah? Lalu apa yang membuatmu begini?"

Pemuda bersurai perak itu tak menjawab. Padahal yang dikatakan Ryu tadi sangat tepat.

"Ayolah jawab aku!"

Ia masih menutup mulutnya, tak berkehendak untuk mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

"An-Chan!"

"Jangan sebut aku seperti itu!" ia segera meninggikan suaranya setelah mendengar panggilan itu.

"Tuh kan. Kau masih memikirkan Mami-san. Asal kau tahu, ia tak akan bahagia kalau melihatmu terus bersedih begini."

Ryu meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang. Sedangkan Fou-Lu hanya memalingkan wajahnya.

"Dengar, kalau kau tertekan begitu, maka aku juga akan ikut tertekan. Dan kau tahu aku tidak suka itu!"

"Bukankah sedari tadi kau juga tertekan?"

"Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Aku bisa merasakannya, jangan berbohong."

Ryu kembali menghela. "Baik. Aku tertekan, puas? Dan itu semua gara-gara kau!"

Sang mantan Yorae Dragon mengambil nafas. Ia harus sedikit tenang menghadapi dirinya yang lain, yang kondisi hatinya sedang memburuk ini. Ia tak boleh sampai terbawa emosi.

"Tapi... Kita biarkan semuanya berlalu. Sekarang kita jalani hidup baru kita sebagai manusia biasa, oke?"

"...Harusnya kita bersatu sejak awal. Dan kalau begini jadinya, aku ingin diriku yang menghilang. Biarlah kau yang menjadi mortal sendiri, dan bertemu dengan teman-temanmu lagi."

"Lagi-lagi.. Kita sudah membahas hal itu sebelumnya. Apa kau masih tidak mengerti juga kenapa aku menghilangkan kekuatanku sebagai Endless, dan memilih menjadi manusia?!"

"Sampai kapan pun, meski kau ini adalah diriku, aku tidak akan pernah mengerti jalan pikiranmu."

"...Aku membuang kekuatan dewa-ku... Bukan membuangmu..! Kita ini satu, kalau salah satu dari kita hilang, akan terasa aneh bagiku. Aku ingin kita menjadi manusia... Karena aku ingin kita berbahagia dengan mereka!.."

"...Bahagia katamu? ...Apa kau bahagia saat menyaksikan salah satu tentara kerajaan membunuh semua penduduk desa yang memiliki kemampuan untuk memanggil dewa itu? Apa kau bahagia saat kakak dari teman bersayapmu itu mati dengan kondisi sebagai objek percobaan yang gagal?"

Ryu tersentak mendengar kata-kata tajam dari dirinya yang lain itu. Dengan mengingatkan dirinya kenangan-kenangan saat berada di Chek, ataupun soal kegagalan dirinya menyelamatkan putri Elina, Ryu akan langsung luluh. Hatinya akan kembali merasakan sakitnya kenangan itu. Ia paling tak mau ada orang yang mengungkit masa lalu yang sangat menyakitkan itu.

"Para mortal itu.. Mereka semua kejam.. Mereka membunuh satu sama lain... Memberikan luka pada hati sesamanya.. Aku yakin, selain diriku kau juga pernah mendapatkan luka dihatimu karena mereka!"

"... J-Jangan mentang-mentang kau punya kenangan sedih dengan manusia, kau jadi mengungkit semua kenangan sedihku!" Ryu berteriak pada dirinya yang lain itu, sedangkan yang diteriaki malah mendelik.

"...Kau tidak mengerti.. Semua temanku.. Nina, Cray, Ershin, Scias, dan Ursula.. Mereka semua adalah orang yang baik.. Mereka membantuku untuk pergi dari barat ke timur untuk menemuimu!.. "

"...Kau kira aku tidak tahu soal itu?"

"...Jangan karena manusia membawa kenangan sedih padamu... kau jadi menilai mereka semua negatif... Setiap manusia berbeda.. Kau harus tahu itu...!"

Fou-Lu menghadapkan dirinya pada Ryu. "...Kau begitu peduli pada mereka. Mereka pasti membuatmu bahagia."

"Tentu saja! Dan aku akan membagikan kebahagiaan itu dengan cara membuatmu berteman dengan mereka!"

Setelah mengucapkan kata-katanya barusan, Ryu terkejut saat tangan berbalut perban Fou-Lu menyentuh sisi wajahnya, mengeringkan air mata yang bergelinang dari kedua pelupuk iris azure-nya.

"...Sekarang katakan. Kalau kau bahagia kenapa kau menangis saat aku membahas soal putri Wyndia yang sudah mati dan penduduk desa pemanggil dewa itu?" ucap Fou-Lu dengan nada lembut.

"...Berisik!"

Merutuki dirinya sendiri karena menangis dihadapan Fou-Lu, Ryu segera menepis tangan lelaki yang ada dihadapannya. Ia pun memalingkan wajahnya, tak berani menatap iris keemasan yang tiba-tiba melemparkan tatapan iba padanya.

Sekali lagi, Fou-Lu melakukan hal yang mengejutkan. Ia tiba-tiba menarik Ryu kedalam rengkuhannya, kedua lengannya mendekap tubuhnya. Sesekali, telapak tangannya mengusap surai birunya yang terikat ditengkuknya.

"...Kau kira selama ini aku tak merasakan sakitmu?"

"...Aku masih menentang keputusanmu menjadi mortal karena aku tak mau melihatmu terluka lagi. Jika kau terluka, maka aku juga akan terluka. Aku sudah cukup menderita mengingat masa-masaku dengan gadis itu, dan sekarang aku harus ikut menderita merasakan sakitmu juga? Jangan bergurau."

Untuk beberapa saat, Ryu membiarkan dirinya tenggelam dalam hangatnya rengkuhan Fou-Lu. Air matanya kembali lolos dari iris sapphire-nya. Tak ingin, dirinya yang lain melihat ia menangis, ia pun membenamkan wajahnya di dada sang mantan kaisar pertama Fou Empire. Ia berusaha keras untuk menahan isak tangisnya.

Tangan Fou-Lu semakin erat mendekap tubuh pemuda mungil yang bergetar hebat. Ada sedikit perasaan bersalah karena dirinya sudah mengungkit masa lalu yang tidak ingin diingat lagi oleh Ryu. Setelah merasa baikan, Ryu melepaskan pelukan Fou-Lu. Tangannya kembali mengusap wajahnya sendiri untuk mengeringkan air matanya.

"...T-Terima kasih.."

"Maafkan aku. Harusnya aku tak membicarakan hal itu." Fou-Lu masih menatap iba kearah Ryu. Entah kenapa ia merasa tak tega melihat anak itu menangis seperti ini.

"... Tidak apa-apa... Aku bisa mengerti... Yang penting.. Jangan menyesali keputusanku untuk menjadi manusia ini. Aku bahagia hidup bersama manusia, aku menjadi manusia karena ingin merasakan kebahagiaan. Dan sekali lagi aku tekankan, aku ingin membagikan kebahagiaan itu denganmu!"

Fou-Lu terdiam, namun ia merasa lega suasana hati Ryu kembali normal.

"...Baiklah. Kau berhasil membuatku menangis. Selamat untuk anda, yang mulia kaisar pertama Fou-Lu..!"

Mengabaikan Ryu yang terus merutuki dirinya, Fou-Lu pun berjalan pergi meninggalkannya.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Bukankah kau menyuruhku mencari kayu bakar? Kenapa masih bertanya?"

"Oh, benar. Cepatlah kembali."

.

.

.

.

Suara gertakan kayu yang terbakar memecah keheningan malam. Hari semakin larut, Fou-Lu masih saja memandang perapian. Padahal Ryu sudah tidur, mendahuluinya pergi ke alam mimpi. Tapi, sang mantan kaisar masih memikirkan perdebatan mereka beberapa saat lalu.

"Kau bahagia hidup bersama mereka.. Aku tahu kau berbohong mengatakan itu." ucapnya berbicara pada Ryu yang sudah tertidur.

"Aku bisa merasakannya. Rasa sakit itu masih tersimpan dalam hatimu. Kau mungkin bisa menyembunyikan perasaanmu dengan mengatakan kau bahagia hidup bersama mortal, tapi aku tetap bisa merasakannya kalau kau masih sakit hati karena mereka telah memberikan kesedihan padamu."

Fou-Lu pun berdiri, lalu berjalan menghampiri Ryu yang terbaring dan terlelap begitu nyenyak, beralaskan tikar kecil. Ia terduduk lalu mengambil jubah miliknya, dan menyelimuti Ryu dengan jubahnya itu.

"Pedih.. Hatimu terasa sangat pedih.. Aku tahu itu.. Tapi.. Kau tahu.. Aku berterima kasih padamu. Sebesar apapun kau menaruh rasa pedulimu pada mortal itu, kau tetap menaruh peduli padaku. Kau tetap memahami bagaimana perasaanku terhadap semua makhluk fana itu. Kau melakukan ini... supaya aku juga bahagia.. benar?"

Fou-Lu mentautkan jemarinya dengan jemari Ryu. Keduanya bisa merasakan kehangatan satu sama lain ketika telapak tangan mereka bersentuhan. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Ryu. Sejenak ia menghirup aroma khas yang menyeruak dari tubuh pemuda bersurai biru yang sedang terlelap itu. Ia bisa merasakan hembusan nafas hangat dari pemuda yang sedang tertidur itu.

"...Semua makhluk fana itu, disamping bisa membuatmu bahagia, mereka akan melukai hatimu kapan saja... Aku tahu itu.. Tapi, jangan khawatir... Kau.. adalah aku.. Saat kehidupan kita sebagai mortal ini berlangsung, aku bersumpah tak akan membiarkan seseorang menyakiti hatimu lagi.."

Dalam durasi yang cukup lama, sang mantan kaisar pertama menempelkan bibirnya tepat di kening Ryu. Dengan lembut, ia tak mau membuat separuh dirinya ini terbangun. Ia pun berpindah mengecup kedua pelupuk mata Ryu yang sedang tertutup, lalu ke kedua pelipisnya, hingga berakhir dikedua pipinya.

Setelah itu, Fou-Lu membaringkan dirinya ditanah, disamping Ryu. Ia mengarahkan pandangannya ke langit malam yang dipenuhi taburan jutaan bintang yang berkelap-kelip, ditemani juga dengan terangnya cahaya bulan separuh. Ia memejamkan mata, namun tiba-tiba menyinggungkan senyuman.

"Mortal.. Mereka memang makhluk yang membingungkan.."

.

.

.

 **Fin**

.

.

.

 **A/N** : Halo, readers fandom Breath of Fire. Ini adalah fanfic pertamaku! Dan semoga aku gak dikeroyok karena telah mengotori fandom ini dengan fic BL. :v /lahdiangaku

Tapi buat yang tidak suka dengan pairing atau fic ini, kita damai yah? Aku tahu Fou-Lu ada untuk Mami, dan Ryu ada untuk Nina. Tapi jiwa shipper fujoshi ini tidak tahan ingin menyatukan Fou-Lu dan Ryu. :')

Ini Alternate Reality. Di ending manga-nya Fou-Lu dan Ryu pergi ke Wyndia setelah mereka menjadi mortal. Tapi di fic ini aku ceritakan mereka pergi ke Sonne setelah mereka menjadi mortal.

Aku membuat fic ini untuk mengenang game seru yang pernah aku mainin pas SD itu. Yeah, aku emang berhasil namatin BoF IV waktu itu, tapi karena tanpa sengaja aku menukarkan Mutant, jadinya aku gak bisa ngendaliin Kaiser pas ngelawan Fou-Lu. :') Ah, nasib.

Makasih buat yang udah baca, silahkan tinggalkan sedikit review untuk fic nista ini. Sampai jumpa di karya yang lain! :D

Semoga para Endless memberkati kalian! :D

.

.

.

.

Matahari sudah terbit. Setelah selesai mengemas barang bawaanya, Fou-Lu dan Ryu melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. Tujuan mereka adalah pergi ke Lyp untuk mencari tumpangan kapal laut karena mereka akan pergi ke Wyndia. Mereka memang harus sedikit bersabar karena jarak tempat mereka berpijak dengan tempat tujuan mereka cukup jauh, sangat jauh malah. Butuh sedikit waktu untuk sampai kesana.

"...Fou-Lu." tiba-tiba Ryu menghentikan langkahnya.

Yang dipanggil ikut menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh, lalu dibuat keheranan karena melihat wajah Ryu yang tiba-tiba memerah.

"Kau tahu.. Umm.. Ah, mungkin kau sudah tahu.." pemuda bersurai biru itu mengusap belakang kepalanya.

"Soal apa?"

"Tadi malam aku bermimpi.. Kau pasti tahu aku mimpi apa."

Fou-Lu menggeleng.

"...Aku.. bermimpi... seseorang menciumku.. Berkali-kali.."

Sejenak sang pemuda bersurai silver menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak. Jadi anak itu mengira kalau kejadian semalam adalah mimpi? Atau perlakuannya semalam sampai terbawa mimpi oleh Ryu?

"..Itu bukan mimpi. Seseorang memang menciummu tadi malam."

"Eh?! B-Benarkah? Tapi.. Siapa?"

"Aku."

"Ooh..."

Sepertinya Ryu tidak terlalu menangkap jawaban Fou-Lu barusan.

"APA?!"

.

.

.

 **Review Please. :D**


End file.
